


A Crimson Kiss

by pocketHealer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood and Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mild Gore, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketHealer/pseuds/pocketHealer
Summary: Living in the small town of Nibelheim wasn't easy for Cloud for he had difficulties fitting in with the other local children due to his overall personality having one parent and how feminine he physically looks. Every town has that one person that doesn't belong and often gets picked on, right?And every town has strange, abandoned places left to rot. So, this is as 'normal' things can be, especially for Nibelheim.But unknown to Cloud, there were secrets that hid underneath that seemingly normal town that will change his life. Forever. In the midst of it all, a strange sickness has been appearing...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, huh? Well sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy! Since my laptop is broken, I have to result to using my garbage phone... so I'm sorry if the length is short or if there are a lot of spelling mistakes, but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I've been replaying my Final Fantasy 7 game and I've been feeling up to making some Yaoi- I don't see much of Cloud/Vincent so why not? Who knows? Maybe I might make a Dissidia crossover, like Firion/Lightning, Squall/Bartz or Zidane... hehehe~ Kain/Cecil. Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> Oh! If there is a rare ship you like, share with me! Who knows? Maybe I'll get into it too! ♡

Three shadows, dark and consuming, slowly began to slither their way towards a boy who was being subdued into the sand below, causing him to cough and spit out any particles that may of possibly entered his mouth or nose. Soon, the shadows loomed over him- looking up with anger induced eyes, the subdued boy scowled and gritted his teeth upon the three that tortured him. "We told you that this is  _our_ playground!" The boy in the middle said with a firm, 'authoritative' tone in his voice. "The likes of you don't belong here! You have cooties and you're weird!." Said the boy to the left, crossing his arms. "Go play with your girlfriend, Tifa or something! I don't want any chocobos around my sandbox..." The boy to the right huffed in agitation. 

The more fatter boy who was subduing the blonde below him finally understood why they called that kid a 'chocobo'; its because his hair is all spikey and yellow, like a chocobo! That made a lot more sense now. 

"Hey! Leave him alone! Ya big stupid heads!" A voice yelled from across the playground. Stomping her feet as she approaches the bullies, Tifa had her hands clench into fists, ready to fight and defend her friend who was in need of help.

The bullies turned their heads, wondering who it was that spoke to them, but they soon realize who exactly yelled at them. They all had an expression that mocked Tifa to no end. "Whatcha gonna do? Tattle on us?" One boy got close to Tifa but once he did, he pushed her, hard enough to make her stumble. "My dad said that girls like you only cook meals for us." Another boy snickered, crossing his arms in an 'triumphant' manner. 

Tifa wanted to punch them all silly, and hard enough to make them see Moogles flying around their heads. But at the same time, she didn't want to get into trouble by the teacher. Thankfully she had a plan B just in case a situation like this happened. "Well! I think your dad is right! I do belong in the kitchen! Thankfully I have assistants to help me make food!" 

All the boys were somewhat baffled about her words. 'Assistants'? Does she mean them? Her family? They were heavily confused.

"I bet you're all confused, huh? These are my assistants!" Reaching into her small purse, Tifa pulled out different types of action figures; Sephiroth, Shinra Solider and a Behemoth, showing them off 'proudly'. Immediately the boys went in their knees in pure shock. "Though... it would be a shame if all three of these 'died' on the job... like getting boiled, fried, baked-"

"P- PLEASE! Not our limited edition action figures! We spent all our Gil on them!" One of the boys pleaded, hoping Tifa could show them some compassion. "We'll do anything you want! Just give them back to us!" Another boy literally bowed his head, low enough that he felt the sand crunch over his forehead.

Tifa thought about the offer before making her quick desicion. "Leave Cloud alone forever and we'll have a deal." 

"Deal!" All three boys said in unison. 

Tifa tossed the man dolls back at the bullies and in turn, the chubby boy got off of Cloud, who was outright dirty and dusty from the sand. As the bullies left, reunited with their dolls, Tifa helped her friend up from the sand. "What happened?" She asked as she helped him get sand off of his clothes. 

"... I don't know." Cloud said, absent minded.

Tifa tilted her head, her eyes somewhat squinted towards his words. "You don't know? I mean... there has to be a reason, right?." Cloud shrugged his shoulders, earning him a sight from Tifa, "If you're around here again then next time have me along with you! I'll make sure those bullies won't hurt you again." She grabbed Cloud's hand, squeezing it as she leads him to the swings, their second usual hang out spot. Taking a seat on the swing she turned her head to look at Cloud. 

His long, wild, spikey blonde hair is unusual but it was honestly cute- it complimented his light blue hazy eyes... everything about Cloud made Tifa have butterflies in her heart and stomach. He was quiet, reserved, a little shy from time to time, and distant but when he did fight other kids... he is uncontrollable, cool and was hot headed. He is almost like a knight. 

"... What? Why are you staring at me?" 

"Ah!" Tifa quickly turned away, her cheeks heavily flushed into a bright red. "S- sorry! I spaced out!" She fumbled, looking at everything except for Cloud.

Sitting right next to her on the swing, Cloud slightly nudged her arm, "It's okay, don't worry about it. I do it a lot too." He assured her, somewhat smiling towards her. Tifa was as red as a tomato, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"W- whats so funny?!" Tifa exclaimed with furrowed brows. Cloud couldn't help but laugh upon her reaction, earning him a lot of punches to his arms and head. "Stop laughing at meeeee! Cloooooud!" She whined while Cloud braced himself. 

"Okay! Okay! I give up!" He pleaded. "Do you want to... come to my house?" Cloud's home was simple at best, like any other home in Nibelheim aside from the people in it. His room had the essentials like a bed, dresser, things like that. Tifa immediately nodded her head.

"I'd love to."

 

 

* * *

_5 Years Later..._

* * *

 

 

Water began to slowly rolled down his chistled, lean body, starting to pool around his feet for a second or two before pouring towards the drain in front of him. He watched intently down towards the tub floor, the water escaped towards the drain but his mind was focusing elsewhere, far and distant. As he lost himself in his mind, his hands began to slowly lift themselves up, from the base of his thighs to the ends of his shoulders. Fingertips dragged against his skin heavily, feeling every muscle, every detail of his body. Soon, Cloud sighed as he closed his eyes, resting his head upon the shower tiles. 

"Cloud! Your friend is here!" His mother said from the other side of the bathroom door. Naturally no response from Cloud but she knew how much he likes to escape into his own little world, so she spoke once more. "I'll let her know that you'll come out when you're ready." But before she truly left, his mother added one more thing; "Don't be late for the inspection, okay? I love you." Mrs.Strife soon left Cloud in the bathroom.

Cloud however, still stood there under the spray of water, anxious by the news his mother has told him. 

Fingers lightly grazed over his wetted lips, feeling how soft they truly are, while his other hand began to lightly grip his penis- it started to slowly spring to life as his fingers grazed hhis veins, brush over his tip, and rub the base. Cloud choked, feeling more and more vulnerable yet heavily aroused by this. Slow he began to lower his body down until he sat down in the tub. Due to how small the tub was, he didn't have much space to move around, due to that he couldn't spread his legs wider. 

_They won't take me._

_I don't have the chance to be in Shinra..._

His fingers began to slither down, from his cock to the small, pink hole that was egear to be teased. Cloud used his middle finger to circle his entrance before slowly inserting inside. He muffled a grunt as he pry himself opened. 

_This fucking body... they won't even look at me._

* * *

Tifa idly taps her foot upon the wooden flooring, somewhat impatient but willing to wait for a bit. Her eyes wandering around the kitchen and over to the living room to pass the time. As her eyes continued to wander the area she slowly started to notice that it was rather dusty- but it didn't really bothered her since her own home wasn't the best. In fact, she has been slacking on her chores so naturally Tifa's living room was collecting dust. Before she could think for herself, Mrs.Strife sets down a glass of milk and a plate of freshly made cookies. Chocolate chip in fact. 

Briefly, Tifa saw something that covered Mrs.Strife's wrist, it seemed like a deep bruise... perhaps she somehow got hurt or maybe a skin rash? Its been somewhat of a theme as of late, seeing strange marks on a few people. Either way, she paid no mind to it- whatever it was, it'll heal in due time. 

"Its getting colder outside," Mrs.Strife smiled as she wiped her hands over her apron. "Yet you're wearing a dress." She somewhat chuckled. "You'll get a cold." 

"Hey, I'm wearing leggings and boots!." Tifa laughed, showing off her legs and heavy cowboy boots. "Besides, I need to prepare myself for when Cloud gets into Shinra-" To Tifa's dismay, "I heard that the area Midgar is in can get cold, so while its cold here I'm going to train my body to get used to their weather when I visit him." Tifa isn't as fond of Shinra or praises them like other people do, something about them gives her a strange 'weary' feeling every time she sees a group of soliders passing through- thankfully they come by from time to time. 

Mrs.Strife smiled widely, her face was beaming with excitement, "I will have to join you! I'd love to see my son in a sleek uniform and march with all the other young men down the street in a booming parade." She sighed, imagining the scene within her mind. Tifa however, felt conflicted when it came to her feelings. Of course she was happy that Cloud will have the opportunity to leave town and explore the world... become stronger and beat up bad guys, like some sort of 'hero', but at the same time; Shinra was shady, and they could be mean. They are the type of shady corporation that you don't want to associate yourself with-yes, buy some essential products but never do any sort of business with, they might backstab you. 

Before Tifa could speak she noticed Cloud descending from the stairs, wearing a black v-neck sleeved shirt, dark grey sweatpants and tied leather boots. His hair was still as spikey as ever but she noticed that he attempted to slick down those loose strands... it seemed unsuccessful. "Wow... that's the most casual-noncasual outfit I have ever seen." 

Rolling his eyes, Cloud grabbed his black leather jacket from the coat rack that stood next to the stairs. "At least I'm wearing something warm." 

"Uuuugh... no one gets me..." Tifa groaned as she leaned back in the chair. "Are you ready to go for the inspection? You bully..." 

Cloud couldn't help himself, he chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I'm ready." As he walks pass Tifa he took it upon himself to pinch her cheek, squeezing it hard. She whined loudly before punching Cloud in his side. "Ow!" 

"Hey kids... be nice." Mrs.Strife said in a warning tone, "Eat some warm cookies before you go Cloud- you'll need some of that extra 'oomph' for the training excercises they might make you do." She is well aware that they aren't children anymore but she couldn't help but baby them a little. A mother's instinct at best. Being 15 years old... how youthful. 

"Ugh, fine." Cloud quickly swiped himself a cookie before swiftly heading out the door while Tifa took several cookies before saying her goodbyes. 

As the door closed shut, Mrs.Strife stood in place, like a cold statue. Staring at the door with those hazy blue eyes that were devoid from any gleam she soon sighed heavily before looking down to her wrist, slightly covered by her shirt sleeve. Using her free hand, she pulled her sleeve up, revealing a long stretch of the bruise-like mark. It was located from her wrist all the way up to her elbow, it's hues were black, dark blue and dark shades of purple here and there. It pained her immensely to the touch. However, she endured it to the best of her abilities for it was for the best, both for her and Cloud. 

"It's beginning to spread more..." She mumbled to herself. 

In a brief moment, she thought to herself, "Perhaps I could wrap it in bandages? Let the body naturally eliminate the skin rash... or whatever this was." 

* * *

 A few trucks, about three of them, were parked on the sidelines in small ditches a feet away from town, holding several Shinra troops in the back of the vehicles. Two men emerged out from the front passenger seats one the lead truck. The first that stepped out seemed to be a Shinra troop who wore the color orange from head to toe while the second wore a luxurious black suit and black rimmed glasses- he resembled a 'CEO' of some sort. Cloud was in awe upon seeing the two- he could feel how much authority they had by merely gazing upon them. Cloud and the other young teenage boys were lined up in front of the small inn, quiet physically but fully anxious in the inside upon seeing their recruiters. Some of their families watched the scene, whether from a distance outside or from their windowsills, all curious.

The man with the black suit approached the line of boys, his hands behind his back idly while a friendly smile formed on his lips. The man appeared more relaxed and 'nicer' compared to the orange trooper. His piercing eyes began to observe each and every boy that was lined up, studying them and figuring out who had the most potential. 

"I see that you are all nervous..." His voice was calm, "Don't be, because unlike the Security Department, I am a little bit more lenient." He chuckled. Turning his attention towards the trooper that seemed more on edge than anything. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud will soon begin his physical training for the Shinra recruiters.

The Shinra captain paced himself, examining each boy and their expressions- he could easily easily make or break possible futures with only two words; 'yes' or 'no'. He stopped his pacing. Turning he faced the line with an emotionless expression. "Me and my associate," his tone sounded loose, "came from Midgar to recruit young teenage boys like yourselves into our ranks." He said with a booming authoritative voice, "Now, the exercises I'm going to initiate are basic for new recruits, but it may not be so easy due to some of the clothes you all are wearing..." Cloud knew he chose right since he felt lighter than air. "Now then, we will have 4 courses you all will undergo, like I said, they are basic. 1; speed. 2; strength. 3; endurance. And finally, how brave you all are when it comes to 'danger'." Cloud gulped, truly anxiois about his own personal strengths and weaknesses but he was ready to do anything to get into Shinra. 

Running around the water tower, as easy as it sounds, was actually more toughter than he originally thought, considering he had to be at a constant speed the Shinra captain wanted them to be at and having to do at least 10 or more laps. Cloud stopped at 11 at best. Of course there were a few others who continued but he couldn't run anymore. Hunched over Cloud waas panting heavily, feeling like the air was sucked out of his lungs. "Its always tough for young memebers like yourself..." Lazard sighed, "But you'll manage. Even if you don't meet the standards, there is plenty of room for new recruits in other departments." 

Cloud turned his head to look up, seeing the man in the black suit stand beside him. "What?." A little baffled. Does this man know that he won't make it? Is he already taking pity on him? Cloud felt anger swelling up inside him but he kept himself calm as best he could. His eyes squinted towards the man, shrouding how truly pissed he was. The one thing he really hates in life is when someone takes pity on him, for it makes him feel weak and feeble. 

"Oh nothing." Lazard brushed off. 

_... Tch. Just like everyone else. Just because I'm smaller and slimmer than the other guys makes me 'weak', but I'm not. I'm trying not to be._

Strength and endurance wasn't his superb traits. Yes, Cloud could easily pick up a rifle and a short sword and perform exercises with them but not for long. Doing push up, sit ups and other basic things, he could also do but in a shorter time than the other boys. From the time the captain and Lazard came to recruit and evaluate the boys, Cloud felt incredible pressure and stress all over his body. Now standing in front of the inn, Cloud and the others formed a line once more, waiting for the results of the Shinra captain in anticipation.

Pacing back and fourth, the captain somewhat smiled, "Some of you performed marvelous! More than I expected while others... need to train more." He was ambiguous about who needed more training, "But nonetheless I saw how determined you all are. That is what Shinra is all about; determination, passion and the utmost loyalty. Now, for your final exercise, we will be going to the Shinra mansion to test your bravery." 

The mansion was used mainly for the rich and powerful as well as Shinra executives for fancy parties and meetings- but behind the doors of the rich lied secret experiments and illegal activity. At least from what the rumors say. In truth? No one in town has ever went inside the mansion, not even close to the gates- its unsettling and no one wants to disappear forever. 

Cloud gulped but he wasn't the only one. "Don't worry, I'll have two of my men go inside the mansion with you all. They are highly trained and are not afraid if anything, right men?." Both of the soldiers nodded their heads. "Sir! Yes sir!." 

"See? Nothing to be afraid of. And as a added bonus, me and the rest of my men will be waiting for you all outside the mansion doors, armd at the ready for any 'ghosts'." He chuckled. Lazard rolled his eyes as he saw no humor in the captain's words. 

* * *

 The interior of the mansion was shockingly well kept, despite it being abandoned for years. Of course it was still decaying and the never ending smell of mold and rot were persistent but it still held itself up. Much of the furniture and fine vases were untouched while the paintings that hung from the walls were still viewable for oil paintings. Cloud and the 7 other boys were all equally scared due to the rumors about this mansion- that and the mansion is notorious for housing monsters. 

The two Shinra soliders chuckled at each other, even nudging at one another. "Don't be scared. We're right here." The soldier said with a assuring tone. "Yeah. If you are too freaked out then come straight back to the foyer, we'll be waiting." The other said. Bravery could only go a long way, but for Cloud? This could honestly make or break him. Sucking up his fear, he slowly began to take aa few steps forward towards the middle of the foyer. The final exercise is to explore the mansion within a hour- it doesn't sound so bad if you took away the monsters and ghosts. 

Soon, the other boys began to explore some parts of the mansion as well. Of course very slowly, cautious of their surrounding environment. 

As Cloud went up the stairs, ascending towards the unknown darkness, he decided to lose himself in his mind- perhaps this might calm him down and put himself at ease? It's better than being scared and hesitant over every little thing that he might encounter. Holding himself as he walked down the corridor, Cloud sighed softly; 

_I hope mom doesn't clean my room... I don't want her to find my magazines. Or anything in general._

Cloud opens the door at the end of the corridor. Poking his head inside he saw nothing but a bed, dresser, small table and a... strange stone wall that sticks out horribly like a sore thumb. "Hm..." If he merely stays in one room for an hour, looking through all these miscellaneous items everywhere then technically it would be 'exploring' and he would pass the bravery exercise- at least that is what Cloud thinks. Makes sense. Walking towards the dresser he opens the first drawer, but as he assumed there was nothing in there aside from dust and the occasional dead insect. He continued to see dust and insects until he found black clothing in the very last drawer. Cloud tilted his head, rather baffled by seeing clothes but at the same time not too surprised. Whoever left these behind saw little use for them, or merely forgotten about them. Pulling the clothes out of the drawer he discovered that those clothes belonged to someone who were in SOLDIER 1st class- he could tell because it was all black. 

"It's not polite to dig in other's belongings." 

Cloud dropped the uniform, startled heavily upon the sudden voice that spoke to him. He quickly turned around but to his puzzled mind there was no one there. "Who's there? Show yourself!." He demanded, not liking this fucked up game of 'hide and seek'. "If you don't then-" 

"Tell Shinra on me? I wouldn't advise that, boy." The voice was dark, Cloud could hear a low growl in the voice. "I'll be the last thing they'll see before I tear the life out of their eyes."  

Cloud tried to pinpoint where the voice might be coming from- possibly not the way he came in since no one was in that corridor so it must be in this room. "..." 

The voice became silent as well. For a while, Cloud that that he was either going crazy or the person that was talking to him simply left. But he waas wrong. "I apologize. But you should leave. It's not safe to traverse in this quiet little hell." The voice warned. 

"... I know. But I'll go after a hour passes." As if he was going to leave because some ghost or specter told him. He'd rather die than walk out as a failure.

"An... hour?." The voice sounded heavily confused upon that awnser. "Why a specific time?." 

"It's for our final exercise in order to get into Shinra." Cloud explained simply and bluntly, walking towards a nearby chair to sit down. "We need to show how brave we are by spending one hour in this shitty place." He smirked to himself as he leaned back within his seat, "But I'll do whatever it takes to pass... to prove I'm not as weak everyone thinks I am." Cloud's eyes stared down to the floor, his mind speaking for himself, "And maybe once I'm in, I'll find my true strength and purpose. Maybe even... find someone who will accept my-" He stopped himself from saying too much. Standing up from his seat, Cloud began to shake his head, finding his words- no, his goal too surreal. Unreachable maybe. 

"You sound just like me." 

"What?" Cloud was baffled by the voice's words. 

"I am not going to repeat myself. But I admire your dreams, your goal." The voice said, almost in a sorrowful tone. Cloud noticed the change of tone but did not point it out. 

"Can I ask you something?." Cloud spoke.

"What is it?." 

"Why are you hiding behind the walls? Where are you? Who are you?." 

"Vincent." 

"Vincent huh?... I guess you won't awnser my other questions then so we'll save them for another time. I'm Cloud." 

No response from Vincent, which disappointed Cloud. "Will we talk again?." He asked as he waited for a response. To his dismay, nothing aside from the creaks and wind howling in the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will ne making updates for previous chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> The lines you see from time to time basically seperates two different perspectives of the characters. For example; if Cloud is in one place, the line transitions to what and where Tifa is simultaneously. 
> 
> It gives you, the reader, more of a perspective and let's you know whats going on between two or more characters.
> 
> There will be more in the future! Also, I will come back to fix and alter a few things to make the reading and world more enjoyable so stay tuned!


End file.
